The subject of the present invention is a chuck to equip a rotary machine.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a chuck intended to equip a drill.
Chucks generally encountered comprise a body intended to be fixed to a drive shaft of the machine, in which there are mounted several jaws which slide in bores converging forward and which each have an outwardly facing threaded part, a sleeve being pivotably mounted on the body and having an interior wall which collaborates with a nut itself engaged with the threaded exterior part of the jaws.